Pripper I
by Sweet Pripper-Master Pripper
Summary: (the I means one by the way XD) A new Pripper thing! I was inspired by AT's Xdrabbles. You have no idea how many times I read those drabbles. XD Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Pride 1  
Just because of Skipper's pride, Private is in his bunk crying his eyes out. Why did he ever tell Skipper how he felt in the first place?

Unprofessional 2  
Private whined, annoyed at his teasing leader. It's not his fault that he was unprofessional at pleasure.

Pizza  
"Private share the pizza for heavens sake!' The young penguin's flippers held the pizza close to his adorable body. "Nu-uh! I had it first!" Private sped away as Skipper chased him around for the pizza.

Morning  
"Private?" The little penguin just covered is head with his pillow. "Private... wake up."A sleepy moan escaped the younger. Skipper sighed. He put a flipper around Private's shoulder then kissed the side of his neck. Private squealed loudly, clearly awake now. Skipper removed his flipper. Private sat up yawning. Then he fluffed his pillow. "Morning Skippah." He murmured softly. Skipper smiled at the adorableness in the young one's voice.

Ripples  
Skipper stared in amusement as Private glanced at the ripples in the water exictedly.

Desk  
Kowalski stared at his desk in deep confusion, what in the name of science was pictures of Private dancing in the shower doing on his desk?! Better question.. Who would take pictures of his little brother?

Handprint 3  
SP was doing one of her annoying investigation things again. "I found two clues so far! A heart, and a Pripper fan fic thats printed out!" After a while she found her clue. "Tubby! Georgie!" Private frowned while Skipper glared. "Ok, guys! I need you guys to get close to complete the last clue!" They stared but moved kinda close. "Did you find it yet?" "Uh nope. Closer!" They did what she said. SPs face was hurting from hiding a smirk as Private looked a little nervous. "CLOSER!" This caused little Private to jump into Skipper. They both blushed deep red as they saw their beaks were directly touching. "Third clue... A kiss! It makes sense! A heart means love, Pripper fic means hopes and dreams to come true and the kiss means.. TRUE LOVE!" Then she ran away laughing as Skipper angrily chased her. Private looked in a mirror. Half of a handprint was on his beak.

Devotion  
Private often felt Devotion towards his leader.

Unique  
"Do you think I'm unique Skippa?" Private asked one day. "Uh-huh." "I'm serious Skippa!" "I know. Who else can put love in different kinds of food?" Private blushed slightly.

Burn  
"Skippahhh..." No answer. "SKIPPPAHHHH...!" No answer again. "SKIPPAH!" Skipper looked towards him. Private held out his flipper, "I got a burn.."

**1: There will be a sequel to that drabble :D **

**2: Private isn't that good at pleasing people in this drabble.**

**3: I called Private tubby and Skipper georgie XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Innocence

Private squirmed under his smirking leader. "Stop struggling Private, you can't avoid it.." The small penguin whimpered. He hated to admit it but Skipper was right. Private couldn't even knock him off. His innocence was going to be taken and there was nothing he could do about it..

Ink

Private blushed in embarrassment as he accidentally spilled ink on his pure white feathers.

Escape

Private held his breath as he trembled under the bed in Kowalski's lab. The bed was usually used in case of a emergency... But since a few weeks ago, it's been used for dark reasons.. He stiffened as he heard the door open. He prayed that Skipper would not look under the bed. After hearing the footsteps for a while, he heard the door slam shut. Private smiled a little then carefully came out from under the bed. His mind spinned as he was shoved backwards. Something tightened around his feet and flippers. The young penguin opened his eyes and he whimpered at what was happening before his very eyes. His limbs that had felt tight were tied to the bed with rope. And worse of all, Skipper was above him smirking. "No.. no... NO!"

Pet

Skipper pet the small penguin gently as he whimpered in his sleep. Private's nightmares were just uncontrollable...

Detention

Private never thought it would end like this.. He whimpered as he stared at the figure in front of him. Who was holding a knife. He never thought he would die like this.. He should've followed the orders to stay together... His big heart always seemed to get him in deep trouble. His memories flashed before his eyes as the figure creeped toward him. Private closed his eyes in horror.. Trapped; no way out.. He felt something hard and cold on the back of his neck and something warm on his back. The young penguin moaned softly as something collided forcefully against his beak. He had no idea what the heck was going on but for some reason his body didn't attempt to fight back.

Photograph

"Skippah! How could you?!" Private shrieked out in horror as he covered his face, "WHYYYY!" Skipper simply smirked. "Because it was adorable and there was no chance I would never see that again." Private's blush could be seen from behind his flippers.

Water

"Skii-ppah.." Private's voice sounded very weak. Skipper sighed, walking over to his bunk. "What?" "My throat feels weird..." Skipper was only gone for five minutes when he came back with a cup of water. Private swiped it and started chugging it down. Skipper stopped him, "Whoa! Private! Slow down will you?!" "Sorry.." Private sniffed. After drinking it all, Private wrapped his flippers around Skipper's neck and buried his face in his neck. "Thank you Skippa..." The young bird murmured. He didn't notice Skipper had froze. Private only noticed it two minutes later. "Sorry.." He muttered embarrassed. He withdrawed but kept his small fins around his leader's neck. The young one stared into his eyes for a few minutes. Skipper nervously pried Private's flippers off his neck.

Limit

"Pleaseeeee Skippah!" "No Private! You already got your two-hour limit of the moonhorses!" Private frowned but then slyly smirked. He went up to Skipper and wrapped his flippers around his leader's neck and pressed against him. Skipper blush slightly embarrassed. But Private was way more embarrassed.. It took a lot of bravery to press against him. "Pleaseee Skippah?" "Ok.. Fine.. Just stop doing that." Private moved away from Skipper to the TV. This was the time Private allowed himself to blush himself silly.

**Admit it! You liked the chapter W LOL LOL **


	3. Chapter 3

Secret

Private, for some reason thinks it's better to keep in all the feelings he feels. A secret in his heart that keeps killing him.

Yesterday

Yesterday was horrible but yet that night was wonderful. Private shook his head embarrassed. Why does he keep thinking about it? It was sudden but yet wonder- UGH! There goes his mind again!

Home

Private sniffed as he curled up in his bunk more. Sure he made it home. But the other three didn't.

Mystery

Why Private would just stare at him instead of following the orders was a big mystery to Skipper.

Shadow

Private whimpered as the dangerous shadow figure continued the torture. His sides were already sore from the iron grip the figure had.

Distance

It really was horrible. The distance between them was horrible. Private was one inch away from distance wasn't really THE problem. The problem was, Skipper was just smirking at him, not saying a single word.

Old

These games were really getting old... Skipper pretending to kiss him then at the last moment would simply walk away with that stupid smirk. It was really old and annoying!

Movie

Private clinged to Skipper fearfully as the movie progressed. Rico and Kowalski didn't pay any attention to those two. So Private himself didn't notice Skipper pull him in his flippers. It took a few minutes for the younger to realize something. Private blushed as he looked up and started squirming in his leader's flippers while stuttering a few inaudible things. But Skipper just smirked at him, amused at the nervous Private.

**I need three reviews for next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Breathe

"Come on Private! Breathe!" Private was grasping Skipper's flipper while letting out painful breaths. "I-I-I'm trying t-to Sk-Skippah..."

Promise

"Sk-Skippa?" Skipper looked at the small penguin on the hospital bed, "...Yes?" "Don't ever leave me p-please..." Private begged with his adorable big eyes. Skipper carefully got on the bed and gently took Private in his flippers. "Shh, I promise." He cooed softly, laying the younger's head on his chest.

Determination

Skipper never thought he could ever be determined to want someone..

Suspense

Private looked up at Skipper in suspense at what Skipper wanted to tell him. The leader who was holding Private down, now wasn't so sure what to say. He stared at the adorable penguin under him before getting an idea. He smiled, gently leaning down. Private hesitated before melting into the kiss.

**Why won't anyone review...? D: Even though I don't have three reviews I just love updating this (: **


	5. Chapter 5

Clumsy

"Oof! My mistake Skippah!" Private squeaked after his clumsy act. Private was trying to find a way to get off his leader with a embarrassed blush while Skipper just stared slightly amused at the little penguin.

Special

"Why can't I go see the movie?" Private whined. Skipper wrapped his flippers around the younger and pulled him close. "Because you're too special, simple as that." Private shook his head, "That doesn't make sense!"


	6. Chapter 6

Smile

"Private?" No response. "Pri?" A mutter. Skipper walked over to the small penguin. Private was sitting in front of the TV with a big frown curved on his beak. Skipper reached down and tickled the younger's sides. Private squealed and squirmed away. Skipper rolled his eyes then tackled him down. Private squealed and giggled as Skipper tickled his sides harder. "S-stop Skippa!" "Not until your smile gets back from dream land."


	7. Chapter 7

Observant

"I don't care if you were just observing him! Keep your eyes off Private!" Skipper shouted. Kowalski shook his head sighing. This is why the scientist couldn't observe Private anymore.

Cry

Skipper hated a lot of things; Kowalski's inventions, King Julien's radio. And a few other things but most of all, he hated Private's crying. Hated it so much, he always felt a unstoppable urge to put a stop to it.

Wish *takes place In Wishful Thinking*

Private was going to wish for Skipper to like him but he was standing right there. Besides the words would probaly stay in his throat. So he just wished for something simple.


	8. Chapter 8

Slow

"You're so slow Skippah!" Private giggled as he was indeed faster than his leader. Skipper rolled his eyes. Then he grabbed Private and kissed him firmly. Private moaned, not prepared for just happened. Skipper pulled away and smirked at the limp penguin in his flippers. "Whos the slow one now?"

lust

"Sk-Skippa?" Private whimpered at the look in Skipper's eyes as he was trapped against the wall. He never seen his leader like this so he was scared what Skipper would do.

Blindfold

"Skippah! I can't see!" Private whined as a blindfold covered his eyes. "That's the point Private." Private groaned looking around. He stopped moving around as two flippers grabbed him and a beak crashed against his. Private managed a surprised noise. Then he felt a fin going up until it ripped the blindfold off. Skipper smirked as he pulled away, "pathetic, Private! You did so well with that blindfold in that exercise but didn't do a single thing this time!" Private growled softly, glaring at his leader.


	9. Chapter 9

Furious

Private was walking around the HQ curious if Skipper had a picture of Kitka. After all, Kowalski had a picture of Doris! If Rico lost his doll forever, he would probably keep a picture of a doll. He stared at the one place he hadn't searched yet. The wood thing that was used as a door sometimes with a fish on it that said 'Private's first prize'. He slowly began to walk towards it. All of a sudden, he was pinned on his stomach. Private silently winced as his right flipper was pinned behind his back. "And what are YOU doing.." A familiar voiced growled. Private squirmed trying to look at who had pinned him, "N-Nothing?" He was re-pinned on his back though the iron grip tightened on his flippers as his shaking fins were pinned to the ground. The young penguin looked up into the furious burning eyes of his leader. "What you were doing didn't look like nothing.." Skipper's tone was scary and dangerous. Why would it bug his leader so much? Private gulped. "I-I was checking if you had a picture of Kitka somewhere…" "And why would I have a picture of HER?" The little penguin looked into his angry eyes once more before answering, "Because you regretted breaking up with her?" His answer apparently only made Skipper more angry than he was before. "I DON'T have a picture of Kitka.." He got closer to Private's face. "I DON'T regret breaking up with her.." He growled. Private honestly never seen Skipper this angry before. He finally got himself to shut his eyes tightly. "However…" Skipper had lowered his voice. Private opened his eyes. His leader's face had softened a bit. "That's a different story with you." The younger's eyes widened as Skipper's beak was against his.

Jealousy

Skipper always wondered why now Private disappeared when Marlene came over for a visit. But maybe Private was jealous. He found Private sitting in his bunk later that day. "Private… Are you jealous of Marlene?" The little penguin faced him, "What?! NO!" Skipper raised his brow, "Uh-huh.." Silence. "Why are you jealous?" "I'm not!" Skipper put his flipper on the back of Private's head. "Oh I think you are, and I'm going to prove it." He smirked. With one light push, Private's beak was against Skipper's. The younger tried over and over again not to kiss back just to prove he wasn't jealous but it was just getting harder and harder. Then he couldn't take it anymore. He kissed back, wrapping his flippers over Skipper's shoulders.

Nightmare

Skipper woke up immediately as someone tackled him inside his bunk. The small figure was whimpering and shaking like a mouse trapped by a cat. Skipper blinked confusedly. "Private? Why are you up?" The younger looked at Skipper helplessly. "I'm sorry Skippah! I just had a nightmare!" Skipper mentally rolled his eyes. 'And you choose to jump in my bunk.' Private clinged to Skipper tightly as he stared at Skipper with his big blue eyes, "Can I stay with you Skippa?" The leader stared at him, "...WHY?" Private whimpered, "Because I'm scared…" "Fine but just for tonight." Skipper grumbled. The young bird hugged Skipper and buried his face in his leader's chest, "Thank you Skippah." Skipper looked at Private Irritated but yet was blushing slightly. "...You're welcome….."

Dirty

"Skippah! Will you stop it!" Private cried out, trying to get away from his leader. Skipper just smirked at him. "Relax, it'll be over real quick.." Private shuddered as Skipper kissed his neck. 'I wish he wouldn't be THIS dirty...' He thought with a whimper. "Skippah..PLEASE.." The younger begged for him to stop.

Chained

Private looked at the chains around his flippers uncomfortably. "D-Did I do something wrong Skippa?" He whimpered, looking at the penguin in front of him. "No, why?" The younger looked at the chains again before looking up, "Because.. My flippahs are well… chained." Private watched silently as Skipper walked closer. The leader slipped his flipper behind Private, resting it on his back. Then back Private against the wall. Except for the fact, Private' back was against Skipper's flipper. "Um, am I in trouble?" Private asked stupidly. "Well, I didn't say that.." Skipper chuckled, crashing his beak against the younger's.


	10. Chapter 10

Threat

Private didn't consider Skipper's warnings as threats. He felt threatened when Skipper pinned him to the wall and got so close he could feel his leader's breath on his face.

Soft

The young penguin shivered as Skipper's flippers went down his sides smoothly. "S-Skippa…" Private whimpered. Skipper smirked down at him then continued to feel the small penguin's soft body.

Naked

Everytime Private started molting he wanted to hide forever… But wanted to double hide from Skipper. He felt naked when he was molting.

Push

"Ithurtithurts…." Private whimpered in pain, squirming under Skipper. The leader sighed, trying to calm Private down but Private just couldn't stop squirming. Skipper had warned him it would hurt, he warned him it might make him squirm.

Hate

"You could've done better than that Private." Skipper growled, glaring at Private. The younger looked up, hurt by the hate that was being hurled at him through that glare. "I k-know, I-I'm s-sorry." Private whimpered. Two minutes later, Skipper still hadn't unpinned him. "Let me go Skippa!" Private cried out, starting to struggle. A devious smirk curved on Skipper's beak, "Why? You look cute this way. Cute and defenseless." Private froze. CUTE? Skipper slipped his flippers to Private's back, weakening the younger with his touch. Private shivered violently as his leader kissed his neck. The smaller squeaked as Skipper's flippers went around his torso. Private kept telling himself over and over that he didn't like lets face it, he was losing a war to himself. Private shakily wrapped his flippers around Skipper's neck. He closed his eyes tightly, embarrassed that he did such a thing.. "I Thought you hated m-me" The younger whispered. Skipper smirked, moving his beak five inches away from Private's beak. "Actions speak louder than words." Then so gently kissed Private. Moments later, Private turned his head away as Skipper's fins slid to his back. "S-Skippah.." The younger whimpered confused what to think or do. Skipper turned his head back, "Shhh.." Then his beak was back against Private's. The small penguin officially hated it when actions speak louder than words was used literary..


	11. Chapter 11

breathtaking

Private pressed his flipper against Skipper's chest as he pulled his beak away, "Skippah!" "What?" "Are you trying to take the breath out of me?" Poor Private always seemed to almost lose his breath when Skipper kissed him for that long

dark 1

Private and Skipper were walking back to the HQ through the dark park. "Gha! Something touched me!" "It's just me.." "AHH! I got touched again!" "Me again…" Private jumped away as something tried to slip between his legs, "What was that?!" Skipper's smug smile could barely be seen in the dark. "Me again." The younger blushed horribly.

caress

Private was sure he was blushing when Skipper caressed his cheek in a teasing manner.

Towel *takes place in Loathe At First Sight* 2

It's pretty obvious what Skipper was thinking when he dragged Private out of the shower. He may have been talking about but it was obvious what was going through his mind. After all, Private wanted to keep that towel on even though he is a penguin.

wrong

You never tell Skipper that he's wrong. No one knows what happened after every time Private accidentally said Skipper was wrong. Only those two penguins know.

**1. It was Skipper's flipper that tried to slip between the legs X3**

**2. You remember when Private's towel almost fell off XD **

**Alsoooo THANKKK YOOUUUU AT! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Romance Fic**

Private stared at the screen of SP's laptop. Why would this even happen? "Private get off my laptop!" The little penguin scrambled away.

**Fake *takes place after Hoboken surprise***

"How do I know you're not a fake?" "Because I don't have weird red eyes!" "Pft, you could've repainted them!" Private whined. How does someone repaint their eyes anyway?

**Midnight**

Private's heart stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. He had gotten up to get a drink of water. "AHHHH!" He screamed and accidentally tackled whoever was behind him. Private looked down to see a certain ticked off Skipper. Whoops. He spun his head around to hear the lab door squeak open. Kowalski stood at the doorway silently. He smacked his forehead and trudged back into the lab, "I'm still dreaming…"

**Embarrassment**

Skipper watched Private stumble into the main room, struggling to keep the towel on. it fell off for two seconds. "AHH!" Private squealed, putting the towel back around him. Little did the younger know that someone had put grease on the towel. "You looked better without the towel on." Skipper said, hiding a smirk. Private glared at him, blushing dark red. The towel fell off again. Private looked down at it but he didn't pick up.

**Advantage**

Skipper always seemed to take advantage whenever Private was weak or tired. And little penguin didn't mind one bit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Accept**

Private tried over and over to tell himself that Skipper would never love him. He wasn't ready to accept that yet..

**Betrayal part 1**

Private's eyes filled with tears as AT's words filled his head. Why would Skipper cheat with Hans?! He dropped the phone crying.

**Breakfast**

Private took one sip of his clear white drink then spewed it out. He hurried off to get water. Kowalski stared with his raised brow. Skipper was trying hard not to laugh. Private came back and looked at his odd tasting drink. "What is in this?" He frowned. Kowalski studied the drink. First his eyes widened then he slowly left the room. Private frowned more. He took a closer look. "It looks like… and i-it tasted like…" He jumped back covering his beak, "EWWWW!"

**Breaking the Rules**

Sure you don't see a Skipper and his Private together everyday but here they were, breaking the rules anyway.

**Betrayal part 2**

'I swear I'm going to kick SP and AT to the moon when I get back.' Skipper thought, walking towards Private who was sitting on the floor sobbing in his flippers. As soon his flippers were around him, Private tried to push him away, "Why would you do this to me?!" "Look Private, I would never do that to you." "But you did! AT said-" "She lied. She only said that… For various reasons." Private silently looked at Skipper thinking if what the leader said was true or not. He was brought back into reality as Skipper's beak was against his passionately.

**Betrayal was a little PM thing I was doing with AT XD And I got the urge for a part drabble. Also Breakfast is VERY dirty you just have to squint to see it X3**


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm so sorry guys! I haven't updated in like forever! A lot of work for songs and stuff XP Plus my head hurts, my stomach aches and my throat hurts! Plus my neck DX But thank you for the views!_

**Excuse**

Private hurried out of the HQ panting heavily. Skipper glared at him, folding his flippers. 'Lets see what the excuse this time is..' The younger winced, looking up at his leader. "S-Sorry Skippah.. I accidentally slept in.." Skipper face flippered, "Ugh! Private I told you a million times.. This can't go on!" Kowalski and Rico stopped training to listen to the conversation. This was not going to be good, by the sound of it.

**Hot**

Sure Skipper was pretending to be chuck charles… Sure Private tried to teach him to be a penguin… But did anybody know that Private thought of the idea of hip dancing. Unfortunately that didn't work. Well it looked like it did… But it didn't. It just got dirty thoughts about the little soldier.

**Mock**

Private got the very annoying idea to mock Skipper. Which irritated the leader. Finally he grasped Private's fins and got close to his face, "Private if you do not quit that I'm going to tie you to a tree and leave you for a pervert!" The little penguin simply smirked, "And who would that person even be?" "You do NOT want to know." The younger blushed heavily, "Umm.."

**Painful**

Private whimpered, looking up weakly at his leader. Skipper just smirked. "Do you know what you did wrong Private?" The younger shook his head, "N-No…" He didn't do anything wrong… It's not his fault almost everyone drugs him! SLAP! Private quickly held his cheek. "Wrong answer!" The little bird whimpered. He yelped in pain as his back was smacked. "I'm not going to stop until you say you're sorry." "B-but I didn't d-do any-anything.." Skipper smacked his backside. Private cried out in pain. "Say you're SORRY." "I-I-I'm sorry S-Skippa.." Private whimpered. "Sorry, what was that?" Skipper smirked, smacking his backside again. The younger yelped, "I-I'm sorry!"

**Whip**

Private's eyes widened as he eyed the whip. He trembled and whimpered, "S-Skippa, please… n-n-no…" The leader smirked at him. "Now you've decided to beg? A little too late for that.."

**So many story ideassss! But now I make my stories through RP. Because it's fun! :D So If you wanna RP something prippish that's similar to my drabbles, just tell me so! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Maid**

"Private? Are you ok?" Kowalski asked, knocking on the restroom door. "NO! I look so weird!" Private wailed from inside. Skipper rolled his eyes, "It was an order Private.. To wear it and COME out." Kowalski looked confused, "W-Wear?" Private walked out of the restroom with a maid outfit. "T-There.. H-Happy?" Kowalski covered his beak and walked in his lab snickering. "Very." Skipper smirked.

**Tell the Truth**

Skipper cracked his flippers together, "Alright Private.. We can do this the easy way… OR we can do this the HARD way." The younger looked up at his commanding officer who was standing above him. "B-But I can't tell you." Private whimpered. Skipper raised his brow, "Hmm, and why not?" Private shook his head with a whimper. "The hard way it is then." The young penguin gulped.

**Please**

"P-Please…" Skipper smirked, "Please what?" Private blushed looking up slightly. "P-Please s-screw me…"

**You all know what the dirty definition of screw is XD Plus I'm sorry I couldn't add more drabbles... I ran out of ideas! BUT I will be making a pripper RP forum thingie. So until the time being you will have to keep looking for it. Since links don't work .**


	16. Chapter 16

**From Behind**

Private watched the lunacorns with that famous bright smile unaware that someone was creeping behind him, careful not to make any noise. The young penguin gasped out as strong flippers went around him, pressing gently against his stomach. Private blushed and shivered as his back was pressed against another's body. "S-Skippah!" He squealed.

**First Time**

Private blushed heavily as he covered his face, refusing to look at the penguin above him. "S-Skippa? I-I never d-done t-this b-b-before…" He stuttered nervously.

**Don't Stop**

Skipper stopped thrusting into the small penguin when the younger cried out in pain. "Are you ok Private?" The little penguin nodded with a whimper, not wanting Skipper to stop.

**Muffled Moan**

Kowalski groaned in frustration as Private once again moaned into his pillow. "Will you cut that out?" "S-Sorry.." He couldn't help it… His hips hurt like venom thanks to last night.

**Punishment**

Private blushed as he was held in his leader's lap. The younger winced as his backside was smacked. "Mind telling me what you did Private?" "S-Something bad?" Smack! Private yelped. "Yes.. But what was that bad thing?" The younger thought for a moment, "I don't know…?" SMACK! Private whimpered in pain. "...Try again." The smaller thought some more. "I-I don't remember…" "Hmm, maybe this will help you remember." Skipper smacked Private's rear harder causing the younger to scream out in pain.

**Also WHAT Private did was... Well he did spill a lot of things to Julien when KJ was Skipper's role. And Skipper was the lemur king. Gezz that episode ruined my pripper theory. Good thing I have other theories DX ALSO I do sometimes change my poll so go to my profile to see the latest poll. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Goodbye**

Skipper glared through the darkness of the HQ.. Who's crazy idea was to make the base pitch black? As he wandered around, he was tackled to the ground. He growled as someone tied his flippers together with rope. Then the lights flicked on. Skipper looked to see the maniac who tied him up. And to his surprise Private was the manic. "Private what kind of sick joke is this?" Skipper asked angrily. "Well for starters it's not a joke." The young penguin said, folding his flippers across his chest, glaring down at his leader. "Ugh whatever! Will you stop messing around and untie me!" Private smirked, "No. I tied you up for a reason, you know." With these words he climbed on top of Skipper. And did what he wanted to do that left the leader confused by Private's behavior. His mind was so hazy he could hardly see the object the little penguin was holding. DUNG! Private had smacked a frying pan against Skipper's head. "Goodbye Skippa." Was the last thing Skipper heard before passing out.

**As I said AT... I suck at dominant Private DX **


	18. Chapter 18

**Drunk**

Private whined, "I don't want to go!" Skipper rolled his eyes. He carried him while the younger went on and on how Julien gets the attention. "Shut up Private." The leader interrupted. PRivate buried his face in Skipper's neck, "SSKIPPPPAHH.." The officer's face lit up bright red as the private in his flippers kissed his neck. "P-Private, stop.. You're drunk." The young bird obeyed with a tired whine. Skipper sighed in relief as he got inside the HQ. All he had to do was put Private in his bunk, then he would go to sleep. Suddenly the little penguin's fins went around his neck. Private lifted himself up a little bit. Skipper stood there half shocked, half-dazed as his little soldier kissed him. Two minutes later, he snapped out of his trance and laid Private in his bunk. The younger pouted. The leader had to chuckle at that.

**Whisper**

Everybody who knew Skipper and Private were together would think the leader was drunk, whispering into Private's ear while the little penguin held a HELP ME look on his face. But Private knows Skipper isn't drunk. He KNOWS that his leader was whispering perverted things in his ear. Does he not remember that they're in public? Public is never a time for perverted whispering.

**Imagination**

Private couldn't sit still at all. And he was watching the lunacorns that always seem to make him happy. When they beat Hans hopefully for the last time, he said these words, _"Believe me, If Skippa ever did LIKE you, it would be your imagination!"_ After he said that, the young Brit started tearing up at the thought. That's when the rest of the team came in. They must've thought Hans hurt Private. So Hans got a personal beating. But the words are still repeating in his mind.

**Boo hoo, I put a drunk Private xD Also I ran out of ideas. AGAIN. *face palm* **


	19. Chapter 19

**Naive**

"If you say I'm naive just because I believe innocent things, you got another thing coming Skippy.." Private growled, poking Skipper in the chest. The leader looked like he wanted to take back what he said._ 'Oh…. MAN.'_ Skipper thought.

**You Belong To Me**

"Sk-Skippah… Please s-stop.." Private begged softly as Skipper kissed the side of his neck. He didn't mind this in the day, but when he wanted to go to sleep and NOT be pinned on the floor, he minded it. Private sighed, pushing his small flippers against his leader's chest trying to push him off. But this only resulted in Skipper pinning his fins down. His beak moved to the rookie's neck. Private let out a whine. After that he let out a tiny squeak as his leader pressed against him. All the sudden, Skipper stopped. Private thought he would let him up, but was definitely wrong as his leader slammed his beak against the younger's. Silence filled the room as Private's mind spun around in a daze.

**Kissing**

Private was close to screaming as he thought about kissing his leader. He pulled on his feathers and squeaked in horror as the thought got stronger in his mind. Because, first of all, Skipper would never like him, second of all, the thought wouldn't leave. While this was going on, Skipper was looking worried at the boy.

**MINE 1**

Kowalski quickly backed away, "I'll just use Rico then.." Private blushed as his body was pressed against Skipper with his face buried in his leader's chest. The officer was death glaring at the scientist, holding Private against his chest.

**Impatient**

Private flinched as a grip went around him. A nip on the side of his neck made him jump and squirm. A voice growled behind him, moving one flipper around his shoulder and the other around the side of his head. Private whimpered, now trapped in the grip. Heat flooded to his cheeks as he felt soft nipping on his neck. The younger's eyes darted around to see WHO was doing this. And it was a surprise to the little guy when he saw Skipper behind him. "S-Skippah? Wh-What are y-you doi-" "Shh." Private made a whining noise in his throat at the uncomfortable feeling of his neck feathers ruffled up. He gripped his leader's flipper that was around his shoulder, "Please stop.." "No Private.. You know how impatient I get."

**1; And that's why Rico is the test subject children. XD **

**Review please, I would LOVE it. **

**P.S. A little birdie told me a PoM season 4 is coming out. If we get it, I'll extend my Pripper series! The Pripper series, I'll explain at chapter 20 XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's not what you think!**

SP just stared as she came in the HQ. Private was on top of Skipper. When they saw SP, they were blushing like mad. "I-It's not what you think! I just f-fell!" Private screeched. SP's face suddenly brightened. "AT! GET THE CAMERA!"

**Pin**

"Oof! Skippa!" Private flustered as he was pinned down, "Let go of me!" "Nah. You look cuter when you're on the floor."

**Virginity (Another one my notebook writing shivers XD) **

"Why did you leave Skippah? It's n-not f-fair." Private was close to tears while these words spilled out of his beak. Skipper smirked, grabbing his chin and tilted the younger's face up so he would look him in the eyes. "Some things are better off unknown." Private whined, "Not like Denmark…" The leader chuckled. "Yes, just like Denmark." Then the little penguin found himself against one of the HQ's cold walls. "Skippah…?" "Don't worry Private, I'm just going to do what I should've done before I left." Private gulped, "And what would that be?" Skipper didn't answer, instead he slid a flipper down the young penguin's hip. Private squirmed a little as the flipper started to reach his legs. "S-S-Skippah.. I d-don't k-know about th-" "Shh.. It's ok Private.. I'm going to make it all better.." The rookie blushed slightly. The older penguin continued his fin downward. When his flipper slipped between Private's legs, the younger had to grab his leader's shoulders to keep his balance as he was confused by the feeling flowing through his body. His eyes squeezed shut tightly as the feeling slowly increased. "S-Skippah.. What.. Are you…?" Private gasped out as he struggled to keep his breathing steady. Five minutes later the strange feeling was rapidly speeding through the young penguin's body. "I t-think it's t-too much for me S-Skippa.." The little penguin whimpered out. "Hold on Private… Round one is almost over.." Private mentally whined. ROUND ONE?!

**Tickle**

Private felt like he was going to die as he took a lot of deep breaths. You would too if you were alone with your crush. Skipper sighed, a tad annoyed at the heavy breathing. He walked over and poked Private's side, accidentally tickling him a little. Skipper practically jumped as Private squealed and threw himself to the side. He blushed embarrassed. The leader raised his brow in suspicion. He watched as Private sat up slowly. Then a devious look crossed his features. The little penguin looked up as he heard someone walking slowly toward him. His immediate response was to scoot away when he saw that smirk on his leader's face. "Um, S-Skippah? What are you d-doing?" Private's vision went blurry as he felt a force pin him down. He blinked to clear his blurriness and blushed. Before he could say anything, his sides were being attacked by Skipper's flippers. "N-No! S-Skippa! Stop!" He burst out laughing while trying to squirm away.

**As I promised.. Ahem.. Pripper series is a Pripper thing with 20 chapters. So get ready for Pripper II! XD **


End file.
